The One You Most Desire
by Izzyb0927
Summary: The Mirror of Erised was brought back to Hogwarts to pair up 7th and 8th year students to their ideal match. Dramione. Veela!DracoxMate!Hermione. Rated M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

It was a new year. No more Voldemort to worry about. Harry Potter, Ronald, Weasley, and Hermione Granger all saved the wizarding world. All the 7th years returned to Hogwarts to finish their school year because it was corrupted by Voldemort taking over the school.

They thought that everything was going to be normal. But, they were the Golden Trio plus Ginny, Neville, and Luna. Something weird is bound to happen. And that weird thing happened, a week before Valentine's day.

"I have an announcement!" Dumbledore said as dessert was being served. The Great Hall got quiet in 5 seconds. "The staff and I decided to bring something special to Hogwarts for Valentine's day. We have decides to bring The Mirror of Erised The day before Valentine's day."

Murmurs erupted from each house as this shocking news penetrated their minds.  
"Of course, this will only be used by the 7th and 8th year students. What we will do is, the night before Valentine's day, we will make you stand in front of the Mirror of Erised. The person you are most compatible with or the person you most desire will show up, and you will be with them for the rest of your life." Dumbledore said.

Some shouts of protest came from some of the students (mostly boys) while some people began talking about who they're most compatible with (mostly girls). Hermione had wide eyes, Harry and Ginny keep on glancing at each other ever so often, Neville kept on looking over at the Ravenclaw table, and Ron was grinning.

At the Slytherin table, Blaise looked disappointed, Pansy was smiling like the Cheshire cat, Theo was frowning, and Draco was gazing wistfully at the Gryffindor table, where Hermione sat, still with wide eyes. This is your chance to get her!, the veela within him said with a wicked grin etched on his face. Yeah, maybe, Draco thought as he sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Aw, man! Now, thanks to fucking Dumblewhore, I cant fuck my way through the whole girl population. And I was looking forward to fucking Ginny." Blaise grumbled in the Slytherin common room.

"Easy for you! What if I have to be with a girl?! This is so unfair for people that are gay!" Theo pouted.

"Oh, shut your bloody whining!" Draco groaned.

"Easy for you to say! Your a veela!" Blaise said.

"Wait, Dracie-poo, your a veela?!" Pansy said as she walked in.

"Don't call me Dracie-poo!" Draco grimaced. Pansy sat next to Draco.

"Yes, I'm a veela. Why are you asking?" Draco said with a perfect eyebrow arched.

"Oh, its just that we were supposed to be married after we graduate then, suddenly, your mother contacts me and tells me that the engagement is cancelled. I was wondering if you fell out of love with me." Pansy giggled,"But I think you were just getting ready for me. Yes, Draco, I will mate with you!" Pansy threw herself at Draco and tried to kiss him but Draco pushes her off.

"Get the hell away from me you filthy whore!" Draco yelled. Pansy stopped trying to kiss him.

"Why are you resisting? You have to mate with me!" Pansy whinnied.

"Why should I?" Draco asked, again with an eyebrow raised.

"Pfft! Isn't it obvious? I'm your mate! I mean you are in love with me and I'm in love with you and we both have only fucked each other." Pansy said. Blaise and Theo stifled a laugh.

"Are you a fucking idiot? You are not my mate, I fucking hate you cause your a fucking whore, and I have fucked more girls than you can count. And I'm pretty sure you can only count to 5 cause your as DUMB AS A FUCKING MULE!" Draco yelled. Blaise and Theo both had wide eyes and Pansy looked like she was going to cry.

"You-you didn't mean that!" Pansy's lip quivered. Draco smirked.

"Oh yes. I meant every word" He grinned with malice. Pansy ran out of the common room with tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Dude, don't you think that was bit too much on Pan-"

"Blaise.",Draco said with ice in his voice.

"Shutting up." Blaise said.


	3. Chapter 3

Im redo ing some of the formats of my story cause someone can't read them but they will have the same content.

The day came: Its the day before Valentine's day. Many girls were freaking out in their common rooms. Many boys were enjoying their last days of bachelorhood, as they like to call it. The day seemed to pass by like a blur and it was finally dinner time.

"Hello everyone. Today is the night. After the feast, will the 7th and 8th year students please stay in their seats. Thank you." Dumbledore announced as everyone was waiting for the food to come. "Let the feast, BEGIN!" Dumbledore said with a flourish. The food appeared and everyone reached in to get food. Ron was getting the most food at all.

"Ron don't you ever get full?" Hermione asked as Ron stuffed yet another chicken in his mouth.

"Sorry, I eat when I'm stressed. What if I get an ugly girl for the rest of my life?!" Ron said as he stuffed mashed potatoes in his already-full mouth.

"Oh, that's all you care about! So if she was ugly but WAY smarter than you will you not date her cause she's ugly?" Hermione said with malice laced through ever crevice.

"Well, yeah! Of course that matters." Ron grinned. That grin earned him a frown from Harry, a mad face from Ginny, and a slap on the cheek from Hermione.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Ron yelled as Hermione stood up and stomped out of the Great Hall.

What's wrong with her?, Draco thought worriedly as he saw her stomp out of the Great Hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione let out another sob as she went to the corner where Ron first made her cry. That stupid piece of shit! He doesn't even care! He only cares about himself! Hermione, stop crying over a stupid guy that will never love you because of your looks, Hermione thought as tears pored down seamlessly down her face. She heard a rustling sound and got her wand out quickly.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" She yelled into the dark corridor. A dark, tall, and ominous man emerged from the far shadow of the empty (well, she THOUGHT it was empty. I guess she thought wrong) corridor.

"Are you ok?" A familiar voice said. Hermione let out a sigh.

"Oh Draco, its just you." Hermione's been calling him Draco since he saved her life at the war. Hermione sighed as she flashed back into that painfully clear memory.  
FLASHBACK  
Hermione backed up as the leering face and body of Antonio Dolohov closed up on her.

"I was sent to look for the fucking blood traitor and kill him but, don't worry, we have enough time to...have fun." Dolohov grinned a smile filled with yellow rotting teeth.

Hermione was stricken with fear as Dolohov reached down to lift her school skirt and unbuttoned his own pants. No, no, no, no, no! I'm not loosing something precious to me for some Death Eater to have some 'fun', Hermione thought as she tried once again to free herself from his clammy grasp. Hermione's eyes widened as he grabbed both her arms and leaned to kiss her.

Just when he was inches away a heartbreaking 'NOOOOOOO!" was heard from the other side of the ongoing war and in seconds, Dolohov's body became lifeless. She looked around to see Draco standing in front of her.

"Dr-Draco." Hermione stammered, "You- you saved my life. Th-thank you."

"Just...next time, be safer." Draco smiled weakly at her then ran off to help the light side fight for what's right.  
END FLASHBACK

"Yeah, I'm ok. It's just that Ron is being a jerk because he doesn't see what's in front of him. He only wants someone with looks, not brains." Hermione smiled weakly as she looked up at Draco. His eyes and fists were clenched and you can see a trickle of blood running down from his fist to the ground.

"Oh my gosh! Draco, are you ok?!" Hermione exclaimed as she reached to touch his arm. He jerked away from her touch.

"Leave me the fuck alone." Draco said surprisingly steadily. Hermione gasped and her eyes watered as Draco took off running down the corridor.

I can't believe that she wants to date the piece of shit. I'm going to rip him to shreds if he dares lays a fucking hand on my Hermione, Draco thought as he got closer to the doors of the Great Hall. Hermione! I forgot Hermione!, Draco ran back to where he last saw her and saw her standing there with the same expression she had when he first saw her in the corridor: Heartbreak.

"Hermione... I'm-" Draco began when suddenly, Hermione snatch out and grabbed the front of his robes, looked up at his face and whisper-yelled.

"Will no one love me?" Hermione's eyes were filled with water. Draco felt a trickle of sweat drop down the side of his head. He groaned as a flash of pain pierced his teeth and two fangs popped out.

Hermione didn't noticed and did the worst thing imaginable (well, at least to Draco cause he's a veela and she's his mate): she started crying next to his neck and her hair was sweeped of to the side so he could see her neck. Draco groaned as Hermione got even closer to his body.

"Her-Hermione…" Draco let out a pain-filled moan as his veela side tried to take over and mark her.  
Hermione heard him and stopped crying.

"Dr-Draco? Are you ok?" Hermione asked cautiously. She stepped away from him a little bit and saw the tips of his fangs prodding out of his mouth. She gasped and tried to back away from him but he grabbed her arm before she can run. She look into his eyes and saw pain in them. She gasped again. He not really some one to show emotions.

"Please...please Hermione..." Draco let out a moan of pain. Hermione felt another round of tear come back as she saw him this way. Then, he did the unexpected: He leaned in and kiss her. Hermione was surprised at first but then, she let out a sultry moan.

No one in her entire life has ever kissed her with so much passion...so much love. Draco's hand glided up her arm, leaving goosebumps in its trail. His hand reached her hair, grabbed some of it, and pulled her closer to him.

"I'll never let you go, my mate. You'll be mine forever." Draco whispered in Hermione ear as he grounded against her. Draco started kissing down her neck as Hermione wound her hand up to his hair. Surprisingly, Draco was the one to end the kiss.

"Come on, we don't wanna miss the Mirror." Draco smiled and pulled at Hermione's hand.


	5. Chapter 5

The two ran to the Great Hall doors and opened them just as Dumbledore was gonna start the ceremony. Everyone looked up to see The Slytherin Prince with the Gryffindor Princess. There was a moment of silence until...

"HERMIONE, WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT PIECE OF CRAP?!" Ron yelled out what most Gryffindors were thinking. Pansy had the honor of announcing what most Slytherins where thinking.

"DRACO, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT PIECE OF SHIT?!" Hermione and Draco answered in their own way.

"Well, Ronald, that piece of crap your referring to saved your life in the war, remember?!" Hermione nearly yelled at Ron. Ron winced then nodded.

Draco scoffed and threw his head to the side," You ain't my mother."

If they were in a cartoon, smoke would be going out of Pansy's ears. She folded her arms in front of her and started muttering under her breath.

"Well, if that little scenario is finished, I'd like to start." Dumbledore said with a small smile (oh yeah just saying Fred isn't dead and it's obvious that Dumbledore survived). Dumbledore cleared his throat and read the first name on the list: Hannah Abott.

Hannah stepped up to where they keep the Mirrior and entered the room. About one minute passed before Hannah exited the room with tears pouring down her face. Many people began getting scared.

"Alright let's get a move on, shall we?" Dumbledore smiled. Many minutes passed, with many people coming out laughing, crying, or whooping with joy. After a person stopped dancing in front of the door, Hermione Granger's name was called.

"Right this way, ." Dumbledore smiled. Hermione gulped nervously and approached the door. She opened it slowly and enter the vast room. The door shut loudly behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

The room was empty except for the Mirror of Erised, glistening with the light of the 3 candles that surrounded the mirror. Hermione couldn't look at it yet so she sat next to it, her head down. _Come on, Hermione! You saved this world from Voldemort! You can see a little mirror!_ , Hermione thought as she stood in front of the mirror and gasped, tear forming on her eyes. There she stood with Draco in a beautiful flowing wedding dress. Draco looked especially handsome but, there was something...different...about his appearance. He would grin from time to time but he had fangs, just like the ones she saw. She also noticed the beautiful white wings with black tips. The last thing she noticed about the scene is the faint mark of fangs right where her pulse point is on her neck. Tears started pouring seamlessly down her cheeks as she figured out what Draco was really. Dr _aco Malfoy is a veela...and I, Hermione Granger am his mate_ , Hermione thought as she sobbed out loud and laid down on the concrete floor, a mini puddle of tears near her.


	7. Chapter 7

"She sure is taking her time, right Draco?" Blaise bumped his shoulder softly. He looked up at his face...and saw the tips of his fangs poking out of his lips.

"WOAH, DUDE! Your not supposed to give out that your not exactly...human." Blaise yell whispered. Draco looked down at Blaise slowly and Blaise saw that the usual grey in his eyes is a shade dark than normal.

"She's crying...and I know exactly what the mirror is showing her." Draco gritted out of his closed teeth. He clenched his eyes closed and started yelling in pain. Blaine stood there with his eyes wide open. All of the people in the great hall looked at Draco. Some yelled in shock, some started laughing at him, but most just stood there in shock.

"SOMEONE GET HERMIONE OUT OF THERE NOW!" Blaise yelled as Draco's yells got louder.

"I'll GET HER OUT OF THERE!" Ron yelled above Draco's yelling. Draco must have snapped when he said that because his wings emerged from his back, ripping his shirt in the progress.

The color of his eyes went from dark grey to black.

Draco snarled and said,"DON'T YOU LAY A FUCKING HAND ON MY HERMIONE, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" It sounded like Draco had two voice cause he technically does have two voices: His own voice and the Veela's voice.

"I'M HER BEST FRIEND!" Ron yelled at Draco's face as Draco rose to the air.

"Well, she's my FUCKING MATE!" Draco lunged at Ron and tried to kill him so nothing would stand in the way of his beautiful, precious Hermione.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione stopped crying and wiped her eyes. I still can't believe Draco's a veela!, Hermione thought as she got up. She glanced at the mirror and saw Mirror Hermione was smiling at Draco and leaned in to kiss him. You can't hear what they are saying but she saw Mirror Hermione mouth the word, I love you, to Mirror Draco and he then picked Mirror Hermione up bridal style and flew off. Hermione smiled lightly but then frowned. I can't believe I actually ended up with him!, Hermione sighed then shrieked loudly as the room moved slightly, like someone was pushing the room. It kept on shaking and shaking as Hermione yells got louder and louder, tears pouring down her cheeks.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco was about to hit Ron in the face again but then he suddenly stopped and looked at room where the Mirror of Erised is. Faster than lightning, Draco ran to the Mirror of Erised and opened the door.

There, Hermione stood with her hand to her ears, tears pouring seamlessly down her cheeks. Draco ran to Hermione, grabbed her and pulled her to him.  
" _Shhhh, don't worry, I've got you_." Draco covered Hermione with his wings and comforted his mate.

"HEY, LEAVE HER THE HELL ALONE!" Ron yelled at Draco as he approached him. Draco looked at Ron with his coal black eyes and Ron immediately backed away.  
Draco looked down at where Hermione was.

She stopped crying but she was sniffling slightly. Draco whimpered as he saw his mate in pain. She looked up at him and saw his coal black eyes start to diminish as his own body started to take over again. Draco suddenly blinked and his eyes returned to their original stormy grey colour. He looked down at Hermione and sighed.

"Please let me go." Hermione said quietly to Draco. Draco looked like he was gonna complain but then he saw her face and let her go.


End file.
